Key to Truth: Two Keys and Truth
by Kagema Isayo
Summary: When two boys who were best friends since childhood are plunged into a journey they can't comprehend. They must trust others to help them fight the dark. But what's waiting behind the door to one of their past. Is it light or dark and will he be able to face his friend or will he shy away after learning the truth?
1. Chapter 1

I **DO NOT **own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

Rewriting gold into platinum THIS IS BULLSHIT.

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Two Keys and Truth**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Love, Life, and Keys**_

"Hey Chris, where are you going?" I'm Chris Caster and I'm a normal teen. I'm a brunette its short and spiky in layers laying down it had black and white highlights. To match my black and white eyes for the geeky factor I have I also need glasses to see. I was listening to my music loudly reading a book on magic spells and stuff. I was wearing a black and white checkered shirt and a dark purple hoodie. My shorts were a dark blue version of Neku's from 'The World Ends With You'. My shoes were checkered with black, white and purple. I had on a necklace with a keyhole with a devil and angel wing on the sides. I had on 7 rings on one for each spell I read about: Aero, Blizzard, Cure, Fire, Gravity, Reflect, and Thunder. I pulled my headphones off.

"What do you want Erin?" I said walking to the waterfall on the island.

"Nothing I just wanted to see what you were up to." He said. At times I can't stand him but his blonde hair and slightly chubby cheeks and blue eyes add to his boyish like image…why does he have to be adorable. "So summer is almost over has your eyes showed you anything new yet ya fatty?" He said in a joking tone poking my slight pudge.

"You can't talk and yes, I have. I've seen a brunette fight off ant like shadows with a key that looks like a blade. I might call it a keyblade anyway the island and him were swallowed into darkness. But he had a strong light in him that protected him. Anyway why are you dressed as Rhyme from 'The World Ends With You' just with a different color scheme?" He does this a lot.

"Because dark purple sweater, a black shirt with a white skull and dark blue shorts. What's not to like about it now?" He said twirling around.

"I don't like how you mess with their oufits man. They're perfect how they are…" I paused.

"Except for Beat?" He asked.

"Except for Beat." I answered.

"I like how hypocritical you are my good sir." He said bowing.

"Don't bow it makes your fat jiggle." I said grinning impishly. He just pouted and slapped my belly. "Hey not cool." A slight rumbling came. "H-Hey what's that." The ground began to fragment and crack as darkness began to wash over it. "Erin take my hand!" He gripped my hand tightly and we ran to the boat we got here in. "T-This isn't funny! Why is the water gone why is it all darkness!" I shouted panicked worrying about Erin's safety.

"Chris…Chris! What are those!" I turned around.

"It's those shadows I talked about…Is island gonna get swallowed like that other one?!" Shadows began to attack and Erin passed out. "Erin...!Erin…" I passed out too.

_Boy with no memories of his past will you look toward the future to protect your friend?_

"I-I-I will I'll protect him!" I said. 'I'll always protect Erin.'

_Both of your answers are the same. You both may wield the keyblade if possible._

"If I can wield the keyblade will it help me protect Erin!" I shouted.

_Yes it will._

"Then I'll take any trial you throw at me!" I yelled.

_You already proved yourself ready to wield your keyblade and so has your friend. But I will warn you if you take this step you may never see your families again._

"That's okay…Erin's family took me in when I got here I consider Erin all the family I need." I said smiling.

_Then wake up._

Destiny Islands

"Erin you alright?" I said getting up. He nodded and with both held out our hands and summoned our keyblades. "Aww they look generic." I said disappointed.

"Maybe they'll change as our personalities are shown." He said.

"Why are you wiser than me?" I asked.

"Because I'm not almost always pessimistic."

"Back to the matter at hand. Let's rock!" I put my headphones on and some awesome battle music came on. (_**Destiny Islands Battle Theme**_) We charged at the shadows and fought them off. For everyone we kill more just show up. "There's too many. Erin! Where are you!" I looked around and saw some shadows ganging up on him. "Leave him _**ALONE!**_ _**FIRE!**_" I pointed my keyblade at them and fired a fireball at them and ran over to Erin. "Are you okay?" He nodded he was lying. "Cure!" I pointed it at the sky and flowers appeared above it and healed him.

"You didn't have to…" He said.

"Like hell I didn't! I care about you Erin I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. Got it." He nodded smiling. "Good because I think the boss just showed up." I looked at the huge monster with a heart shaped hole in its chest. "Looks like a real heartless one eh?"

"No, just…no." He said smiling. "Alright so how bout we attack the hands good plan?" He asked.

"Better than I could come up with." We ran at it and attacked its hands. The darn thing is strong it stuck its hand in the ground and summoned more shadows. "Oh god no." I attacked the shadows. "While it's doing thing attack the head!" I yelled.

"Got it!" He ran up its arm and I continued attacking the shadows and watched as he attacked the damn thing's head. "This is the end!" He threw his keyblade at its head so hard the thing was spinning. When his keyblade came back he caught it.

"This would be awesome if it wasn't SWALLOWING US WHOLE!" I grabbed Erin and held him tightly hoping this would keep us together. The darkness felt so thick and syrupy it was like molasses.

"Light!" I heard a voice yell and a bright flashing light and I passed out still holding Erin protectively.

**? ? ?**

"Erin…" I murmured waking up feeling someone else shaking me and I felt a tear drip onto my shoulder.

"Wake up Chris! Wake up!" Erin he's crying gotta protect him. I lazily swung a arm over him and hugged him to me and held him.

"I'm alright can we just take a quick nap?" I asked quietly.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

I **DO NOT **own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

Beware OP Mother Fucker ahead

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Two Keys and Truth**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Twilight and Requiems of Truth and Protection **_

Running, running, farther and farther. The black darkness hot on our heels. I gripped Erin's had and ran faster there was a light up ahead. "Faster Erin we're close to safety!" I look back and see that Erin let go of my hand. I stopped and looked at him he screamed and struck me with his keyblade.

(A/N: _that started off very dark am I right?_)

**?**

I woke up with a lurch almost gasping for breath. I looked around for Erin and noticed he was sitting next to me asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief but I was still troubled about that dream. I got up and summoned my keyblade. It was no longer generic looking but instead a mix of dark and light and the keychain was a keyhole with an angel and devil wing on each side.. "What the?" A man in a dark black cloak came and walked in front of me.

"It suits you. The blade that symbolizes the truth no matter how dark or bright and the revelation of it. It most definitely suits you." The man in the long black cloak said and walked off. "If you want answers follow me and bring your friend. Or will I have to train you again?" He walked off and I shuddered as some slight memories coming back. I gripped my head and grunted in a bit of pain. The phrase 'I will train you like a dog' rolled into my head and the image of a tall, lithe and lanky man with short dirty blonde hair came along with that phrase. I shuddered as the pain dissipated and picked up Erin and slung him onto my back and followed after the man.

(A/N: _Ooooooooooo shocking turn of events this is let's see what occurs next shall we._)

**?**

"So glad that you came Chris." He said as I sat Erin down on one of the benches in this area. "You were always protective of your friends. So where are they now hmmm?" I didn't talk I just felt this fit of rage explode in me. "Always quick to anger aren't we." His voice took on a dark monotone and serious edge. "Then I'll train you again you little brat." My anger steadfast in the face of this man I can't quite remember. All I can think about is to best him just once. I charged at him and summoned my keyblade. Truths and Revelations were going to be a bound in this fight. I threw my keyblade at him while thinking of a name for it. He just blocked it with his fist and threw it right back at me. "Like a child no technique what so ever. Can you be so sure that you'll be able to protect him like this? I doubt it. Now fight for real maggot." This guy never raised his voice and my nerves were getting well, unnerved. I ran at him and tried attacking from all sides he just dodged or blocked.

"Who the hell are-GACK!" He punched me mid sentence and it knocked me into a corner.

"Is that anyway to talk to your master." He stalked over to me and punched me repeatedly. I put my arms over my face and chest to block. He just kept throwing blows at me. When I was battered enough for him he leaned into my ear and whispered. "I will train you like a dog you little maggot." This just sent me into a blind rage. I headbutted him and summoned back my keyblade. While he was in shock from the sudden retaliation I hit him from all sides and this time it worked. I jumped back and shot a blizzard spell at his feet. When I got to the ground I dashed at him and slashed clean through him. Panting I looked back and saw he wasn't there. "What were you aiming at boy?" I looked up and saw him coming down spinning with his keyblade…which looked like a scythe for some reason. I just blocked but the rate at he was spinning he just ripped my keyblade from my hands and hit me in the stomach hard with the blunt end of his keyblade. I coughed and gasped for air before falling unconscious. "I'll let you in on a secret…you got better." After that my vision faded to black.

(A/N: _Op am I right now I'll let you in on a secret. This guy is based off a friend of mine. He's a pretty nice guy morbid at times like this here writer but eh my choice of friends right. Anyway he wanted the scythe like keyblade so who was I to deny plus it was my idea to put him in here. I'll shut up now I'm rambling._)

I woke up to see Erin casting a cure spell on me. "Hey Erin so did you sleep well? I know I didn't." I said trying not to make him worry.

"…" He said nothing and I noticed his keyblade changed as well. It looked like it had nothing but light and protection coming from it and it's keychain was a wayfinder with a shield shaped shell in the middle. He got done healing me and I got up quickly and summoned my keyblade.

"C'mon cheer up let's have a little sparring match." I said trying to lighten this dark heavy mood.

"You…Idiot! You need to stop worrying about me and about yourself sometimes. You're not invincible, you're just like me vulnerable but willful. So let me shoulder you sometimes!" I was taken aback I didn't realize how he felt I just keep throwing myself in harm's way for him I've always did that.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize…"I hugged him. "I just have this need to protect you at all cost I'm sorry." He hugged me back and smiled and that smile was infectious.

"Instead of sparring why don't we explore I think I see a big clock tower and if I remember a certain someone just loves high places." He said with the slyness of a bull in a china shop.

"Subtle." I said sarcastically.

"Who said anything about subtlety?" He retorted and we walked off to the clock tower.

**?**

As we walked to the clock tower we talked to locals and found out we're in a place called Twilight Town. And where we were headed is called Station Plaza. It was fun walking there. We even had enough munny to buy ourselves some sea salt ice cream to eat up there. "Hey Erin," I began.

"Hmmm?" He was eating his ice cream as we sat on top of the tower legs hanging off. The sun was setting and I looked to my left and saw a short blonde and tall red head sitting there talking and eating ice cream like we were. I faintly heard a very great thing to say just to make the mood even better.

"Do you know why the sun sets red?" He shook his head 'no'. "It's because out of all the colors of light. Red travels the farthest." Now to put a little romantic spin on this…Don't judge me! "Just like how far I'll travel to protect you." I said almost sheepishly. The only thing I noticed was his hand on mind and I was content with that. So we just sat there for what felt like hours until someone came up to the tower.

"Hello you two." It was a very feminine voice. I jumped and almost fell off the tower. "Oh I'm sorry are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Once I got a good look at her I noticed that she wore clothing that has a summer feel to it. Consisting of an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored Capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wears cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces. Olette has bright green eyes and brown hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders.

(A/N: _Too lazy to just make the description of her myself so I use the wiki SUE ME!_)

"So what's your name?" Erin asked her.

"Oh I'm Olette and what might your names be?" She asked in return.

"I'm Erin and my gloomy, jumpy, moody, pessimistic, optimistic, and all around anything magic loving friend there is Chris." I shot him a glare which he just shrugged off.

"Hi." I said trying not to sound moody and annoyed. "Is there any item shops around?" I said monotonely.

"He means to say 'Hi can you show us around more and do you know any good shops where we may stock up on items prefereably a wizard hat and some rings to accompany my already impressive collection.' Isn't that right?" he turned around and glared evilly I just nodded as I whimpered.

"Hehhee. Okay follow me then." She left and we followed.

_Hooray we shall see more of this later for now we shall speculate on what happens next. HEARTLESS ATTACK AT THE SANDLOT IMMINENT! Oh and Hayner gonna show up and then they gonna see Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Master Yen Sid and our mystery man. Yen Sid is Disney backwards...I just realized that now._

Please rate and review I work hard to bring good stories and fun for all…mainly to practice my writing skills as well…I'm in high school what do you want me to do!


	3. Chapter 3

I **DO NOT **own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

Seifer is a dick, Rai-Jin is stupid, and Fu-Jin is a parakeet. Sorry I missed the last update on this one along with the OHSHC Fanfic.

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Two Keys and Truth**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Data Visions, New Worlds, New Powers, and Xehanort!**_

* * *

"_I don't know where to run or_

_Where to hide_

_I just know_

_Not to let you see me cry_

_So if I'm in pain_

_I'll hide it well_

_So don't worry about me_

_I'm just your knight_

_In his rusty armor"_

"Michael these are his current thoughts. Because of you, he will now hide himself even more so."

"It's not my fault the brat can't fight well enough." He countered. "Besides, he's going to seek one of us out right Yen Sid." He finished.

"Michael while your methods are cruel and unusual he might just seek out answers more than ever I can only hope the truth doesn't lead him astray." Yen Sid said grimly.

"Trust me it won't but if **he** interferes then we may have a problem on our hands."

"I hope he won't but what happens will be inevitable."

(A/N: _Our mysterious person has a name if I didn't give it through memories last chapter._)

* * *

"So Hayner what are we doing today?" Chris asked him yawning slightly. It's been two days since Chris and Erin have been in Twilight Town.

"Easy, we go to the sandlot and apply for the Struggle!" Hayner said excitedly.

"I'm in!" Erin shouted his reply.

"Are you two that excited?" Chris said bored.

"We'll get you that hat you wanted," Erin paused and whispered in Chris' ear. "We'll also get you those rings you wanted."

"I'm in!" Chris was lured in like a moth to a flame.

-Chris' POV-

"I hate you both…" I said as I signed up for the Struggle Tournament.

"The hat and rings~" Erin reminded me.

"I hate myself now." I said walking to Station Heights to go shopping for my stuff.

(A/N: _We may be here in Twilight Town for a bit longer like one more chapter._)

"I'd like that wizard's hat and those three rings in exchange for the seven rings I have." I said trading some stuff of mine since I don't have much munny.

"Sure sir here you go." We exchanged items and I immediately put on the black and white wizard's hat and the rings. Oddly it felt like something magic in me grew more than ever. I didn't mind it at all. "I'm done selling my soul you four." I said walking towards them.

"Nice hat." Hayner snickered at me.

"Shut it…Erin I dun like you right now." I said feeling ashamed.

"I know!" He said like an evil genius.

"Can we go get some ice cream now?" I said wanting to almost disappear.

"Yeah we can."

(A/N: _Was that evil of me if it was I did my job well._)

We sat at the top of the tower at the Station Plaza. But while up there I kept getting slight headaches as I saw this collection of zeros and ones sitting next to me. I didn't make a big deal of it but as it started taking on form I began to see it for what it was. It took on the form of a boy with blonde spiky hair around my age he sat there eating ice cream like us. A name floated into my head. "Roxas." I whispered low enough for no one to hear. And just as he was there he got up and fell off the building. 'Was that…a real person or …was it data?'

*Muffled Noise*

"Huh?" I said I heard a slight noise.

"We're leaving." I heard Erin say. I immediately shot up just for my left foot to slip causing me to trip and fall backwards…off the tower. "Chris!" It felt the world was in slow motion as I fell. I looked at Erin and felt like a lifetime of possibilities just died until I noticed he had jumped after me. As we both fell I reached my hand out for his and once I got it I felt like I should summon my keyblade. I aimed it below us and a beam shot out of it and opened a doorway to another world. And we could only dive straight in.

(A/N: _To Yen Sid's place!_)

* * *

We continued to fall through the doorway I gripped Erin's hand tightly. 'I'll make sure you're sa~ is that a floor?!' We fell comically onto the floor of what looks like a castle. "Ooooooooooooooow…" I let out slowly. And even more so as I felt Erin sitting on my back. "At least I broke your fall." I said and then weakly chuckled.

"Sorry." He said and quickly got off my back. I got up and dusted myself down and put my hat back on seeing as how it fell off in the fall.

"Now, where are we…" I gripped my head and fell to the floor as this place felt really familiar to me.

- Flash Back-

"Welcome to my castle I am Master Yen Sid and that man next to you is the one who rescued you from Radiant Garden when it was attacked. His name is Michael, he will mentor you in the use of the keyblade. Be strong in your training and never give up he will test your limits."

-End Flash Back-

"…Erin…I've been here before…" I said panting as I got up slowly.

"Really?" He asked I just nodded my head and walked off into a side room. Once I got in I saw three fairies chatting. "Hello there." I said as the looked at me their faces lit up.

"Oh my, girls Chris is here." One dressed in red said happily the others began to chirp almost.

"Hmmm, let me guess if I can remember your names. Flora," I pointed at the one in red. "Fauna," I pointed at the one in green. "and Merryweather." I smiled.

"That's right." Flora chirped happily.

"Is master Yen Sid around or even Master Michael?" I asked.

"I haven't seen either of them in a while. Anyway let's do something about those monotone clothes of yours deary." Flora said happily and waved her hand and cast a spell making my clothes red.

"No, that won't do." Merryweather said grumpily and zapped my clothes and turned them blue.

"I don't think he likes that color." Fauna said and changed my clothes green. They squabbled like that for a good five minutes or so.

"Please can you just try it at once." I said tiredly and a bit irritated.

"Sorry deary. Now all together girls and no more squabbling." And at once they zapped my clothes with magic and my clothes were enveloped in light as they changed their form.

As the light faded my clothes changed into a sweater with long royal blue sleeves. A white vest with a lot of pockets on the front and the standard pockets on the side. My hat was now royal blue and had a silver metal ring around. Baggy black pants with again a lot of pockets. Finally some shoes with zippers going back and forth on it in a zig-zag pattern, they were in royal blue, black, and white camouflage pattern with white soles.

"Ooooh~ I quite like this outfit." I said complimenting their work. "You guys should try and not squabble so much if it makes clothes like this."

"Thank you deary, oh did your friend want new clothes too?" Fauna asked.

"No, no I'm good." I heard Erin say from behind my back.

"If you say so deary. Now Chris your new clothes have some very special abilities for one they can make any spell you cast just a bit more powerful. And you can cast magic quicker than before and in greater frequency as well." Flora said.

"Sweet!" I said jumping around for joy. "This rocks like thun-OOF!" Someone came out of nowhere and punched me in the gut. I just slid down like cloth in water. "Oooow."

"Brat you almost lit this place on fire." Came a familiar monotone voice.

"Master Michael." I said in a breathless whisper.

"Oh so you remember me this time I'd be flattered but I knew this place would jog some memories so I pulled some strings and some feet." He chuckled this dark chuckle that made me shockingly okay.

"Okay morbid, monotone, dark, anti-hero like…I can see why you were the one to train me in using the keyblade. Too bad memory wipes cleaned that stuff out." I said chuckling and began to chuckle even more so when he joined in. "Was I always like this?"

"A bit more sarcastic and cynical but other than that same old same old." He said.

"Great they're like twins." Flora said amused.

"Are not." We both said flatly. "Okay maybe." A quick glance at each other. "We gotta stop doing that." I said.

"Agreed."

"Hey if you're back then…" I ran through the door and went back to Master Yen Sid's room. "Master Yen Sid." I said walking in to the room just to see him sitting behind his desk.

"I see you went to the three good fairies already." I just nodded. "Onto pressing matters Twilight Town is in trouble I felt a mass of heartless begin to form there. You have to leave there quickly but first," I felt something being clapped onto my right shoulder and looked over to see a little royal blue shoulder piece on it. "If you place your hand on it armor will appear and take half the damage you yourself would and if you concentrate enough your keyblade can become a keyblade glider. I already told your friend this and gave him his armor. Now go time is of the essence."

"Yes Master Yen Sid."

* * *

_And I cut you off there. Now let's go do something like REVIEW this story._

Please rate and review and any comments of criticism are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

I **DO NOT **own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

Seriously please at least give a tiny review even just to say this thing is bad because it feels like no one cares about this fanfic at all! And it's just frustrating me a bit.

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Two Keys and Truth**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Into the Siege: Attack the Heartless Horde!**_

* * *

Chris and Erin switched ob their armor and jumped out the window behind Master Yen Sid. Chris once again summoned his keyblade and threw it at the ground turning it into a Keyblade Glider shaped like a skateboard. "First try, heh? Must be the fact of my latent memories." Chris chuckled and hopped on to the glider and grabbed Erin. "May I see your ticket sir." He said in a very cheeky manner.

"No, now drive man drive!" Erin replied grinning.

"You got it sir!" Chris placed his foot on a certain part of the glider rocketing off into space. He looked ahead and grinned. "Heartless 12:00!"

"Got it!" Erin summoned his keyblade. "Hmm, help me name this thing." He said slashing through a couple heartless while Chris maneuvered to make it possible.

"How about _Guardian's Path_?" Chris responded.

"I like it!" Erin shouted as he cut through more of them.

"Twilight Town ahead brace for landing!" He felt Erin hold onto him tightly as they landed in Twilight Town.

(A/N: _Any comments please hand them over._)

* * *

They landed safely and switched off their armor and Chris turned his keyblade back to normal. They landed at Station Plaza at the entrance to the train station. "Erin let's go investigate." Erin nodded and they ran off toward Station Heights. There they questioned everyone as to any strange occurrences. All they got was a there have been some strange things happening down at the Sandlot.

When they met back up in Tram Common they ran off to the Sandlot. Once there they saw a horde of heartless and in the middle of them was a strange figure in a black cloak. The figure pointed at them and sent the heartless after them. Chris just put on his headphones and listened to the song that was playing and charged at the heartless keyblade in hand. (_**Begin KH2-Sinister Shadows**_)

"Chris you take the right I'll take the left!" Erin shouted slashing through soldier heartless effortlessly.

"Right!" Chris threw _Roaring Truth_ at some shadows and slid behind a large bodied heartless and slashed at its back. He continued hitting it with a quick combo and then shot a fire spell at it. "Erin, Titan form!" He saw Erin nod and they ran towards each other and then ran at the heartless in front of them swinging at each and fighting like they were one.

(A/N: _Back at Yen Sid's…_)

* * *

"Hahaha told you they were one in the same." Michael said laughing. "I only taught Chris that formation that only two people or just one that was really strong could do."

"So that makes our young friend two separate keys. I may have an inkling on how this 'Erin' has come to be…" Yen Sid replied stroking his beard.

"I pushed him too far and his other keyblade gained a body somehow or something." Michael said just a bit bored.

"That may not be as ludicrous as you think it is."

(A/N: _Back to the action._)

"Last one!" Chris shouted and slashed the last heartless in half. As it turned to nothing Chris fell down panting. "Hahhaahhha! We did it eh Erin." He looked over to see Erin staring at the sky with a glassy look in his eyes. (End KH2-Sinister Shadows)

(A/N: _And into the mind of Erin._)

* * *

-Erin's POV-

'These stairs that I'm running on where do they end?" I was running on a spiraling case of crystalline stairs. Forever running upwards and if I looked down below myself I'd see Chris staring at me and he followed my every move. 'It's like he's my shadow or is it that I'm his shadow…" I began running back up the stairs hoping that by running I'd finally reach the top and not have to think about this whole mess. I got closer to the top but stopped as I noticed the stairs began to fall. I stood in disbelief and then looked down as I began to fall. I fell like Chris did when he fell off the clock tower. Back to the ground and staring at the sky. As I fell I began to see small pictures they were like a puzzle and as I fell they began to click together forming _Chains of Memories_…all of them were Chris' memories. 'Why do I have his memories? I don't know what this means!' I continued to fall into the dark pit below.

(A/N: _It's not too early for this is it?_)

Suddenly I snapped back to reality and it felt like there was a gap in my memory and I couldn't remember anything past or after taking down those heartless. "Erin!" I heard Chris shout. "Erin! Snap out of it!" My mind fully came back to me and I stared at Chris blankly and for a bit I was zombified. I could barely talk and I was sure that my eyes must have looked the doll eyes.

"Chris do I really exist?" was all I could say before I passed out.

-Chris' POV-

"Erin!" I grabbed him before he could fall to the ground. I set him down on one of the benches here in the Sandlot and stood there watching him.

"What do you see there boy?" some strange deep and gravelly voice said. "Do you see a boy or a puppet? Do you see a fellow keyblade bearer or some doll that stole your other key?!" I whirled around to see a man in a long black coat with two boys around my age staring at me with soulless blue eyes. "Do you see these when you look at your friend." I looked at Erin and the sight scared me what I saw wasn't my best friend but a soulless eyed puppet. "That 'boy' escaped me and ran into you he overpowered you and stole one of your keys giving him life. Take back what is yours! Strike it down now!" He yelled and I summoned my keyblade…

"What the hell…" I said in utter shock as I stared at the two keyblades in my hands. "Why do I have _Guardian's Path_? Tell me!" I screamed at him. Rage in my eyes and unbridled fury growing.

"The answer is simple boy that is your second key. The puppet stole it and your old memories. The memories of your friends and everything that meant anything to you."

"You damned LIAR! That never happened! I would know, I would **REMEMBER**!" I charged at him and tried to attack but he just dodged every attack effortlessly.

'Titan Formation practice it Chris you have the potential no else…' (**_Begin KH2- Tension Rising_**)

I got in a stance low to the ground and held Roaring Truth back-handed and kept Guardian's Path held front-handed. I charged forward with great momentum and attacked fluidly. He pointed at me and the puppets summoned dark versions of _Kingdom Key_ and blocked my attacks. I spun around one of the puppets and slashed gracefully at its back and then hit it with a powerful combo attack. The puppet faded away into nothingness and looked at its master soullessly as it faded. "Ma-Master…" The other puppet finished it off quickly and picked up its keyblade.

"Wh-What's your problem!" I yelled at it and its master. "You killed one of your own! You didn't give it a chance for last words! Unforgivable!" I ran at the other one and sliced through it cleanly. Its halves faded quickly without a chance to utter a syllable. I ran at the cloaked man and was about to attack him when Erin can out of nowhere and shielded him with his body. His eyes were blank and his face held no expression but I stopped mid swing none-the-less.

"Still see him as your 'friend', eh? Foolish boy." The cloaked man said and walked away before disappearing into a black portal. Once he was gone Erin's eyes returned to normal and _Guardian's Path_ disappeared.

"Chris, what happened you look like you've seen a ghost." He said with a small smile. I chuckled and smiled back nervously.

'How long are you going to ignore the facts?!' One of the two voices in my head spoke out placing its stance. 'He's the enemy strike him down and take back our memories! He just a puppet he won't mind it!'

'No! He's our friend! We can't kill him even if he is a puppet he has been alive long enough to have a mind! To have feelings and he'd feel betrayed if we struck him down. We'd feel guilt about it and never let ourselves live it down!" The other voice said. I chose to listen to this one and hugged Erin closely and cried a bit. He's my only friend and I won't let go of him…even if he stole my memories.

(A/N: _That was not a bomb that was a nuke._)

"So he chose the doll instead of his former glory." A dark voice said.

"Yes he did but either way we get what we want. Mr. Dusk." The gravelly voiced man said.

"Indeed we do Xehanort, indeed we do." He began to laugh manically along side Xehanort.

* * *

_Oh shit damn this got heavy as stuffity stuffs_

Please rate and review


End file.
